


The Olive Branch

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holidays...which means Lex Luthor is keeping Superman very busy. But what is Lex's hidden agenda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Olive Branch

It's December 22nd. Lex Luthor has stolen a prototype laser gun from a branch of the Special Ops. The government is unhappy.

"We have to retrieve it," says Batman, grimly. "That laser can cut through anything."

Green Lantern looks up from a monitor.

"According to this report, Luthor was last sighted in the Barbados."

"The beach?" says Flash. "Hey, I’ll go get him. Sign me up!"

"I think-" says Batman.

"I'll go," says Superman. "It’s Lex. He's my responsibility."

"Don't take credit for _all_ of him!" shouts Flash after him.

* * * *

The beach is isolated, but Lex has made no effort to hide. He's lying on a chaise-longue, a copy of the New York Times spread across his lap, a rum punch in his hand. He doesn't shift a muscle as Clark lands right in front of him, merely remarking:

"You're over-dressed."

"Where's the laser?" says Clark. He folds his arms to show Lex he means business. Lex sets down his drink, and looks at Clark over the top of his sunglasses.

"I buried it. It’s safer that way."

"You stole it."

"For the world's protection, Clark. If that weapon fell into the wrong hands-"

"There are no wronger hands than yours!" shouts Clark, then wishes he'd thought that through before saying it. There's a tiny smirk playing around Lex's mouth.

Clark tries to recover his dignity:

"So…where is it, Lex? Or are you just playing games with me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," says Lex. "I buried it. Right here in this beach."

Clark x-rays the beach and finds nothing.

"Oh, I put it in a lead box first," adds Lex, silkily. "Did I not mention that?"

Clark sighs, and x-rays the beach again. He won't be able to see the gun but if he can spot the blockage in his sight-line…there it is, inconveniently deep, right next to Lex's chair.

Lex doesn't move as Clark starts digging. If he ends up with some collateral sand in his lap, that's his own fault, Clark decides.

"When you've finished burrowing, I hope you'll restore the beach to its pristine condition," remarks Lex. He's using his newspaper as a sand-shield. "There are environmental considerations, you know."

Clark considers throwing him in the ocean.

**December 23rd**

"Clark! Clark! Lex Luthor has kidnapped Lois!"

Jimmy runs in, out of breath and starts knocking things over. Clark catches his coffee cup before it drenches his keyboard.

"What?"

"He's got Lois. He sent me a photo." Jimmy holds up a photo of a serious-faced Lex, holding a gun to the head of a dark-haired woman. "It's revenge for the article Lois wrote about his last divorce!"

No, it's not, thinks Clark. This is payback for yesterday.

"We have to let Superman know!" says Jimmy. "Only Supes can save her!"

Clark stands up.

"I'll see if I can get his attention."

He blurs into costume in a quiet corner of the Daily Planet parking lot, listens, and zeroes in on Lex's voice.

"J'onn? Lex Luthor has kidnapped Lois. I'm heading off to bring her back."

J'onn's voice echoes over the com-link:

"Superman, there's something you should know…"

But Clark is already crashing through the sky-light of a warehouse.

"That's quite an entrance," says a dry voice.

"Where's Lois?" says Clark.

_"Who's_ Lois?" says an unknown third voice. "Ooh, Lexy! You know Superman?"

Clark wheels around. The woman is vaguely similar to Lois, except Lois doesn't wear green mascara and has a firm policy against Christmas jewelry that lights up.

It's not Lois.

"Superman….Meet Mindy," says Lex.

"Charmed, I'm sure," says Mindy, fluttering her green lashes. Clark smiles politely back:

"Is Lex holding you hostage?

"No! Oh gosh, no. We were just having a drink, weren't we Lex?"

"But he was holding a gun to your head-"

"You mean this?" says Lex, producing a small gilt pistol. He pulls the trigger and a tiny flame comes from the barrel. "It's a lighter."

"I'm trying to quit," says Mindy, demurely. "New Year's resolution."

The smug look on Lex's face is more than Clark can stand. Ignoring Mindy's "Hey!" he scoops up Lex and leaps up through the broken sky-light.

"Your New Year's resolution should be not to jump to conclusions," remarks Lex.

"You deliberately made me think you kidnapped Lois," says Clark. "More games."

"Aren't you attuned to Lois's every word, every heartbeat?" says Lex. "Soul-mates and all? If you'd listened for her before flying off half-cocked, you’d know that she skipped work today to go Christmas shopping at Barney's."

"How do you know-"

"But you _didn't_ listen for her," says Lex, thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"You know, I'm already thinking about dropping you," says Clark. "This isn't helping."

"You can drop me at LexCorp," orders Lex. "South entrance."

And Clark does, gritting his teeth all the while.

What bothers him most, is that Lex is right: he could have figured out this was a hoax simply by listening for Lois's voice. Instead, his first instinct had been to seek out Lex.

**December 24th**

"The Ultra-Humanite has constructed another mind-control pen…" begins Batman.

"Not again!" says Hawkgirl.

"And let me guess….Lex has stolen it," says Clark, wearily.

"Why does the Ultra-Humanite keep making pens?" says Flash. "It always turns out the same. He makes the pen, Luthor steals it, we get it back and destroy it… Then the cycle starts all over again."

"For all its vast intelligence, the Ultra-Humanite has not grasped the principle of diminishing returns," says Batman.

"Last time, didn't Lex take it right out of his hand?" asks Hawkgirl.

"Yoink!" says Flash.

"That's also what he did this time," says Batman. "According to my tracking device, Lex has taken the pen to the penthouse at LexCorp."

Clark stands up.

"Not you," says Batman. "That's exactly what Lex wants. I'll go."

"No, it should be me…."

Hawkgirl waves her coffee spoon at him:

"Batman's right. This is all a ploy for your attention."

Clark feels himself blushing.

"Nevertheless…I should go. Lex is dangerous. I won't have anyone else put at risk."

As he walks to the teleport, he hears Flash say cheerfully:

"What do you bet Lex is hiding the pen….in his pants?"

Clark blushes again.

* * * *

Clark lands on the penthouse balcony; the glass door is unlocked and he steps inside.

"I'd say "welcome, guest"…but since I didn't actually invite you…"

Clark turns around. His eyes widen. Lex is wearing a black kimono. It's made of silk and rustles when he walks. It also shows off quite a lot of his chest.

"Have a drink?" says Lex.

"You know why I'm here."

"Yes," says Lex. "And I also know what you’re about to say."

"You stole the Ultra-Humanite's mind control pen," says Clark, and is hugely annoyed to hear Lex saying it in unison with him.

"I confiscated it for the good of humanity," says Lex. "The creature gets volatile at this time of year; the device is safer with me."

Clark snorts:

"Safer with you? And you've been doing what, with it, exactly? Brainwashing Montana?"

"Solving the Sudoku," says Lex. "In four minutes." He waggles the pen at Clark and adds: "They need to make these harder. It barely qualifies as a puzzle at all. That might be my next project: an unsolvable Sudoku."

Clark walks over to take the pen. Lex doesn't move; Clark pauses, suddenly very aware of Lex's closeness, his scent. There's a hint of orange, a little spiciness and the underlying Lex-scent that hasn't changed since high school. Clark feels a throb of nostalgia. He remembers Lex leaning over his shoulder to proof-read one of Clark's essays and how he used to sit next to Lex on the barn sofa, both of them reading from the same book.

"I wonder why the Ultra-Humanite always makes pens," says Lex, softly. "As if a mind-control device on its own wouldn’t be enough, it has to be two things at once."

He looks up and meets Clark's eyes. There's very little space between them. Clark's gaze drifts down to Lex's collarbone, then back up to his face.

Lex isn't smirking, nor wearing the cold mask he often puts on when dealing with the Justice League. He's just looking at Clark. Clark remembers once thinking about how Lex's eyes seemed to go deeper than other people's: fathoms dark, and deep.

But then Clark grew up.

Clark takes the pen: "I'll have this destroyed."

His voice wavers, not Supermanly at all. Part of him is desperate to leave at once, but another part wants to stay, and see where this uncharted ground might lead.

As he flies away, he imagines Lois's voice in his head: "You can be such a wuss, Smallville!"

**December 25**

His Mom says she hopes Clark isn't too grown-up for Christmas stockings and a pancake breakfast; Clark assures her that he isn't. They have a wonderful morning. Martha loves the earrings that Lois helped Clark pick out, and Clark is delighted with his new sweater and socks.

In the afternoon, he naps.

The call comes just after six. Flash's frantic voice is on the com-link.

"Supes? It's bad. Lex stole a Javelin!"

Clark sits bolt upright. Bruce loves those planes like his own children.

"Does Batman know?"

"I don't want to tell him – it'll wreck Christmas for him."

Clark takes a deep breath:

"You did the right thing, Wally. I'll bring it back before Batman even knows it's gone."

"I'm sorry to wreck your Christmas," says Flash.

"You haven't," Clark reassures him, and oddly enough it's true. It's as though he's been waiting for this moment all day, for the opportunity to accept the challenge Lex had silently posed to him yesterday.

He listens for Lex's heartbeat: he's in Italy. Lex always chooses his settings well. Clark flies across the Atlantic, through snow, then rain. The sky over Italy is clear.

The Javelin is parked on the top of a cliff, undamaged. Lex is sitting on a stone seat, overlooking the water.

"Beautiful night, Superman."

"And you thought you'd improve it by messing with me?"

Tiny smile on Lex's face:

"It's always about _you_ , isn't it?"

"Yes," says Clark, firmly. "It is. You've been demanding my attention for the last five days – or is it the last ten years? Now, you've got me; I'm here. I wonder if you can handle it, Lex."

Delicate arch of an eyebrow. Lex meets his gaze, and for once, Clark isn't the first to look away. Lex says:

"You know….this has never been a one-sided game. You've given as good as you got."

"No, I haven't," says Clark. "Not until tonight."

And with that he grabs Lex, hauls him right into his lap and kisses him. It feels amazing – the softness of Lex's lips, the surprised tremor that ripples through him, the heat of his skin under his thin silk shirt.

Lex recovers quickly and Clark isn't prepared for the urgency of his response. All at once, Lex is straddling him, a knee clenched on either side of Clark's hips. When Lex's tongue presses into his mouth, Clark feels the heat building behind his eyes, and panics. He hasn't had this problem since he was fifteen but Lex is clasping his face and the heat is surging more and more…he needs to redirect his energy…

Lex says, in his ear:

"I'm not stopping."

It's a warning and Clark nods in agreement. Not stopping, no. Lex's tongue in his mouth; Lex's crotch in his lap. This heat…

"Are we flying?" asks Lex.

It's not so much flying as twisting wildly through the air like a foot-ball. But that's less important than running his hands all over Lex, from shoulder to ass, and Lex nipping his ear.

"OH!"

Lex's hands can't get inside Clark's costume but one of his palms just rubbed a very sensitive area. They do a loop the loop in the air.

"Land us!" orders Lex, in between kisses. "I can't fuck you properly like this."

Clark growls and flips them over again so that Lex is beneath him. Lex wraps his legs around Clark's hips and grinds into him.

There are city lights below. Clark flies them to the edge of town and lands in a grove. There's a heavy scent in the air.

"Olives," murmurs Lex in his ear. "Winter is harvest time in Tuscany."

Clark kisses him again, for being such a know-it-all, then sets Lex down. Endearingly, Lex wobbles when he takes his first step, then glances at Clark to see if he's noticed.

"Come here," says Clark.

The grove is silent and still. Clark lives his life – actually both halves of his double life - at a frantic pace. But in this moment, as Lex walks towards him, time slows down. Clark stares at Lex, savoring every second.

"I've thought about this," says Lex, softly. "A lot."

He's not playing any more. Clark says:

"I know. Me, too."

Any excuse to go see Lex, his dad had complained. What do you do all day, anyway? It's not like you have anything in common. His mother had given him a gentle lecture on the fleeting nature of puppy love. It's not meant to last. Much better to wait until real love came along. He though she'd been talking about Lana; he knows better now.

But it hadn't been puppy love with Lex and it’s never gone away. It's been buried, sublimated, reformatted as mutual obsession - but it's also lasted, longer than any other love in Clark's life.

He kisses Lex, then lifts him up to get more of him. Lex wraps his arms around Clark's neck. Clark does what he's longed to do for years – since he first saw Lex saunter up the manor staircase in his fencing gear: he squeezes Lex's ass – a hard squeeze. Lex squeaks, then bites Clark's bottom lip.

They need to be naked. They need to be naked now. But Lex won't stop kissing Clark and he also won't let go of him, so Clark simply lifts Lex up and starts undressing him like a doll – shirt off, then pants. That Lex wriggles and glares at him throughout the process only makes it sexier. He also keeps trying to duck in for a kiss.

"You're relentless," says Clark.

"This is news to you?"

Lex's pupils are dilated, his lips are flushed. He's beautiful. His long, hard cock points hopefully towards Clark.

Clark licks his lips and blurs out of costume. Lex makes an appreciative noise and touches Clark's thigh. Then he strokes Clark's cock, just once, like petting a cat and Clark thinks his heat will blow off the top of his head. When he'd fantasized about this moment as a teenager, the scene was always set in Lex's bedroom, or in the barn. Even in the fantasy, he'd been intimidated by the overwhelming idea of being naked with Lex.

Now here they are, stark naked in an olive grove, and Clark's not nervous at all.

Lex's eyes look huge. He sits astride Clark's chest and Clark reaches up to touch him, run his hands over the smooth warm skin, tease the tiny brown nipples. There are freckles he didn't know about, tiny dustings in secret places.

Lex explores too, strumming Clark's eyelashes with a finger, tracing the arc of his ear. Clark pulls Lex down so he can lick the sweet sweat from his collar bone. It feels right, licking Lex, so Clark eases him down and goes to work. It's exciting that Lex doesn't close his eyes, but watches Clark, his eyes intent and dark.

Clark loves the noises Lex makes – the breathy moan when Clark tongues his nipple, the yelp of surprise when a finger teases his ass, the growl as Clark's mouth works its way lower.

"You taste good," Clark informs Lex's belly button. "You taste like yourself. And also, a bit like olives."

"Imagine that," breathes Lex.

"I'm going to suck your cock now," says Clark, because he wants to hear those words, never spoken before, coming out of his mouth and he also wants to see how Lex will react. Lex moans, and thrusts his hips towards Clark.

Clark has always felt conscious of his inexperience: with Alicia, Lana, Lois. But this time, he knows exactly what to do, as though his body has been waiting for this moment forever.

He parts Lex's thighs and settles in between; Lex props himself on his elbows to watch. Clark licks his cock – small, teasing licks first, then long, noisy laps. He likes the sound his tongue makes against Lex's skin. Lex's hips tremble. He has never looked more beautiful than he does right now: lips parted, rosy flush creeping down his body and his cock bobbing in and out of Clark's mouth.

Clark presses a finger behind Lex's balls and Lex begins making random noises:

"Clllaaaa!"

"Gllleeee!"

"Those aren't words," Clark teases.

He tilts Lex's hips upwards, and takes him in all the way. Lex's cock glides straight down Clark's throat as though they were made to fit each other. Every muscle in Lex's body tenses; his thighs clench around Clark's neck. Two more rough thrusts from Lex, then Clark lifts his head to watch Lex come.

Clark drinks down every drop and gathers Lex close. Lex is draped over Clark's head and shoulders; Clark's head is still buried in Lex's lap. The world is silent, except for the rush of Lex's breath.

But Lex recovers quickly and before Clark knows what's happened, he finds himself on his back, with Lex sprawled across him. There are long, clever fingers tickling his balls and Lex's mouth teasing his cock. It's a lot happening at once.

"OH."

"This is just the warm-up," says Lex. "You're going to fuck me."

Clark's hips surge upwards, involuntarily. He actually lifts them both off the ground, then lands with a thud.

The first thud is succeeded by a number of smaller thuds. Things are falling all around them.

"What was that?" says Clark, dazed.

"We just harvested some olives," says Lex.

"Oh," says Clark, guiltily. "But the farmer…"

"Never mind the farmer!" says Lex. "I'll buy this whole grove. At three times market value!"

He's naked and wild-eyed and crouched over Clark and Clark needs to fuck him right now and –

Thud, thud, thud.

"There goes the rest," says Lex, amused. "And since we've already imposed on the owner of this property, we may as well help ourselves to a little olive oil-"

"Why?"

"It's not the traditional choice," says Lex. He wraps his hand around Clark's cock. "But given your size, I'll need something…"

Clark is back before Lex knows he's gone. He rolls Lex onto his belly and drizzles the olive oil down his back and into the crack of his ass. Lex squirms. It seems only natural for Clark's tongue to follow the oil, which make Lex squirm even more.

"Do you like this?" Clark whispers. He dips his tongue again. Lex moans.

"More. Clark, give me your finger. I need your finger."

Clark decides to use his finger and his tongue and Lex goes tidal underneath him, every muscle rippling. He looks amazing and Clark doesn't think he can hold out much longer.

"Lex. Are you-"

"Yes. YES."

Lex rolls onto his side. Clark lies down behind Lex, and presses forward, just as Lex shifts back. It takes a tortuous moment for them to get aligned, and then…

He's inside Lex. Just the tip of his cock at first, easing into Lex's tightness.

"More…" whispers Lex. Clark buries his face in Lex's neck. He lifts Lex's thigh and pushes. His arms are wrapped around Lex, and Lex's ass is wrapped around his cock. They move together. It's like being possessed. Truth be told, Lex has always possessed him.

"Clark!" Lex sounds frantic.

"I'm here." One last deep thrust, and Clark empties himself into Lex, giving him everything. Giving Lex what had been his, all along.

* * * *

A cool breeze blows through the trees, and Lex shivers.

Clark picks him up and carries him to the farm house at the edge of the grove. The door is locked, but there's a front step, and that will do. He wraps Lex in his cape and leans against the doorway.

"Do you want to head back to Metropolis?"

"No…" Lex's voice is sleepy. "Let's stay here, Clark."

His back is against Clark's chest, his head on Clark's shoulder.

Distant bells from the town down the hill.

"It's midnight," says Clark. "Merry Christmas."

He gets sleepy grunt in response, a tiny "Mmmph."

"Time to start thinking about the New Year - and New Year's resolutions," whispers Clark.

"None for me," says Lex. "I'm perfect as I am."

Clark grins:

"How about I make a few _for_ you? Number one: no more stealing government weapons."

"I can make better ones anyway,"

"No more wives."

Lex doesn't answer but nods vigourous agreement against Clark's chest.

"No more teasing Green Arrow by strategically placing mannequins of yourself around the world."

"I'll never keep that one…"

Clark tickles him behind the knee and Lex swats his hand.

"What about your resolutions?" asks Lex, and yawns again.

Clark considers the question: he listens to the wind, the echoes of celebration from down the hill. Then he focuses his hearing and tunes in his mother: she has Christmas carols on the radio and is talking with a friend on the phone; Lois is laughing with Lucy; Flash is on his fourth serving of Granny Flash's apple crisp; even Bruce is clinking glasses with Alfred.

"My resolution-" says Clark. He looks down at Lex, sound asleep in his lap. "To keep the world safe. To look after my friends."

He gently brushes the curve of Lex's cheek with his finger:

"And to never let you go again…"

* * * *

Diana isn't surprised to see a package come flying over the skyline and land with a thud on the beach. Though she's explained to Flash that the Amazons don't celebrate Christmas and she simply uses her vacation time to go see her mother, Flash refuses to let the holiday pass without dropping off a gift for her.

Diana picks up the parcel. There's a tin of cookies inside – the Amazons will enjoy those – and a pair of hand-knit gloves for her. There's also a letter:

_Dear Wonder Woman,_

_I hope you and the ladies are having a nice time. I am having a great Christmas! It got off to a rocky start. Captain Boomerang infiltrated every Christmas tree in Central City with explosive boomerang ornaments – but I managed to collect them all before anyone got hurt._

_I have news about Superman – he and Luthor are now an item. I KNOW, right? I didn't believe it at first either. I guess they met up in Italy and things got lovey-dovey. I don't think Supes wanted to tell us but Batman wanted to know why the Javelin smelt like olives. Then Bats watched the surveillance tape from the Javelin and it was all Supes and Luthor making out and doing stuff. Sex stuff._

_Batman was very annoyed and says it was barely worth bringing the Javelin back after all that._

_Anyway, I guess it shows that love can be found in the strangest places. Maybe you and me will get lucky this year! Maybe with each other? (Just kidding, Princess!)_

_Give my best to your Mother. Granny Flash sends her love._

_Your friend,_

_Flash_


End file.
